Caught In Between
by Aozoran
Summary: A little moment in the lives of Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod.


**Author's Note: Happy VERY belated birthday present Heather 3333333333 XD Thought you might enjoy a little something. XD Hopefully this will really start me off writing again XD definitely need to get back into it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD except the berth XD**

* * *

"Where in Primus's name do you get your stamina?" Hands stroked down over the strong chassis, teasing the edges of the rich blue and crimson plating, his head dipping so that his glossa could slide slowly across damp plating, licking up droplets of lubricant that decorated the wide chassis. "You just can't get enough... not even after you've been at it all night." Pretty vivid blue optics gazed down at the handsome mech sprawled out beneath him, his fingertips continuing to examine every inch of the powerful frame that shifted and shuffled against the berth.

"You are the one with the extra energy." His voice was a deep rumble, a rich sound that vibrated upwards through their joined bodies, his hips rocking upwards, enjoying the feeling of that wet valve wrapped tightly around his softened spike. One large hand reached upwards, slowly caressing the silky cheekplate and brushed the back of his fingers across it, delighting in the fact that Hot Rod was still his. It still amazed him that this sleek beautiful mech was willing to remain with him, he could have practically anyone but yet, here Hot Rod was doing the naughtiest of things to him.

"_Right_." The crimson and gold mech laughed, slapping his fingers lightly against the broad chassis. "You have more _weaponry_ than an entire Decepticon army and the drive to match."

"I doubt I have that much." Optical ridges lifted slightly giving his lover a long look, before cracking a smile. "Though..."

"Though?" The warm glossa slipped upwards across the sweeping curve of that throat, sucking along the strong jaw, his denta closing around the mech's antenna, glossa curling around it and sweeping upwards along the length of it.

"_Roddy_." A low sexy growl escaped Ultra Magnus in warning. Hot little pants of ecstasy escaped him, his hypersensitive antenna tingling madly as they were being sucked on as if they were... That thought definitely didn't help considering it was only helping to make his previously flagging stamina awaken all over again. "Naughty."

"Naughty? _Naughty?_ That's all you can call me? You know..." Hips lifted a moment before thrusting back down against the throbbing hot length that was still inside of him, grinding himself down against it, it was all that he wanted. For some reason, Ultra Magnus had a way of making him feel hot all the way down to his pedes with just a single look. Why was it that this mech... a mech that wasn't his usual type could catch his spark, tie it up in knots and steal every part of his mind... all he could think about was returning to Ultra Magnus's quarters after hours, slipping in and sometimes finding the mech curled up on the berth, having fallen into recharge waiting for him. No one had ever waited for him, not like that. The moment when he would settle onto the berth only to find himself swallowed up in those powerful arms, coiling around him and never letting go again. "You are the naughty one. You're the one that watches me in the cleanser."

Heat erupted over is companion's cheekplates, Ultra Magnus attempting to turn his head away, even as he was mostly prevented by the mouth that was continuing to tease that antenna, soft kisses fluttered ever so often against the corner of his lips, making him feel like he...

"I love you."

It was the softest little whisper against Ultra Magnus's audio, one arm curling around the back of his helm and cradled his head there for a moment, cheekplates rubbing together tenderly. His lips soon being claimed by that of his lover, his optics drifted shut, enjoying the contact as his own arm wrapped around the slender waist, sliding his fingers upwards before ever so lightly tracing the edges of that sensitive spoiler. Hot Rod gasped in surprised and his glossa slipped into that sweet tasting mouth, their lips clung together, hot and damp, sliding slowly as he was barely able to think through the heat of it all.

"I still... cannot believe you would pick me..." Ultra Magnus's voice was hushed, his pale blue optics glowing brightly up at his companion, their foreheads touching lightly, his lips turning upwards again, unable to resist licking over his own lips and tasting his lover on them. "Picked me... when you could have had anyone."

"You just care for me, you waited for me even when I'm being difficult, you'll wait, you'll come find me and bring me home again." Even if they argued a little over it, Magnus had a way of bringing out the best in him. This mech would risk everything to bring him back home safely when he got himself tangled up in something when his recklessness got out of control and he couldn't just 'slow down and look around'. "I love you all the more for it. You're here... every night waiting for me if I have late patrol duty..." Even when Magnus was antenna high in paperwork he would always come back here... come back to his quarters and be waiting.

"Of course... I would never wish you to feel..." Ultra Magnus's big blue optics blinked, drawing his lover back down into another kiss, his spark pulsing warmly in response to the words, his spark fluttering like an earth bird in a small cage or a thousand of the small insectoid creatures... fluttering around in there wildly. This was his happiness, being with Hot Rod, seeing the love in those optics and knowing that he was welcome here and he didn't have to pretend... there was no need to pretend. "I love you." He responded softly, both of them sharing a quiet moment together. "You are my happiness."

"And you are my pleasure." Hot Rod couldn't help but wink at that one, a hand sliding beneath Ultra Magnus and giving that cute aft a good squeeze, feeling his lover jerk upwards, groaning as that spike thrust upwards firmly into him, leaving him whimpering for a moment. "Definitely my pleasure..."

A hand stroked against one of those slender thighs, spreading his lover's legs just a little wider, fingers caressing up and down against the warm metal, wanting nothing more than to be able to draw the softest of sounds from his lover's lips, hear that voice and know that he was the one causing such delight to appear on those pretty features. His other hand lightly brushed against the damp spike that was twitching between them, curling his fingers around it he was rubbing slowly from base to tip, loving the way those sultry blue optics drifted half shuttered, head rolling backwards slightly, lips parted and wet.

"Lovely."

Slowly beginning to rock himself against that spike, his internal muscle cables clamped down around that spike, squeezing it and working over it, feeling the slight stickiness pool on his lover's hips. Large servos drifted over every inch of his frame, leaving him shuddering and hot, barely able to keep himself from just coming right then and there from the gentle pressure over his own spike and the tip of a thumb teasing the head, rubbing up and down the slit. "Big hands... big spark..."

"Hot Rod."

"That's my name... don't wear it out, Baby."

And suddenly the big mech rolled, his slender lover suddenly finding himself pinned to the berth, those slender wrists being caught up in one hand and pinned above the pretty helm against the pillows. Abruptly starting to thrust hard and deep into his squirming lover, watching those optics flare wide as that large spike stretched him out all the way inside. Friction sent hot sparks bouncing upwards through his spinal plating and along sensitive relays, his hips arched off the berth, feeling his knees being nudged apart even more, the thrusts becoming stronger. Groaning madly, his lips parted as he was panting softly, struggling slightly against the hand that was curled around his own.

Pouting slightly, pretty optics gazed up at his lover. "Want to touch you..." Whimpering softly, his entire body was shuddering, squirming against the sheets, feeling droplets of fluid slowly begin to drip out of him, spilling across the sheets beneath him. Fingers were twitching, lightly touching his lover's, when his throat was suddenly being sucked on, Ultra Magnus making it virtually impossible for him to get out anything, especially not when the way he was sucking on sensitive wiring and relays, lapping between plating, working at making him practically a squirming lump of pleasure and it was working rather well.

"Oh no. Not this time."

Their chassis were sliding together intimately, metal scrapping together softly, the sound just adding to the situation that Hot Rod was receiving.

Before the blue helm dipped over a slender shoulder, a glossa brushing slowly over a spoiler lightly, returning his lover's earlier affections, though knowing that this time, his lover would be...

"No... Mags...! Ah... AH!" Gasping madly, his entire body writhed feverishly, those lips clamping down and rubbing up over hyper sensitive metal, denta scrapping erotically against it. "Please... no... I'll.. I'll...!"

And Magnus smirked slightly, feeling the sweet wetness spread through that valve, making it slicker and a stickiness pool against their abdomens. "Good boy." His slightly gravelly voice a seductive low tone, continuing to lap at the wet metal, grinding his hips against his lover's valve, spreading the wetness out, his weight pinning the small frame down, crimson knees trembling on either side of his hips attempting to clamp it tightly keeping him there. "That's it, you want it rough don't you? Stretch that valve of yours all the way out."

"MAGNUS!" Hot Rod was positively shrieking with pleasure as he was being fragged within an inch of his spark, his sweetspot being overstimulated as his lover shifted his angle to apply so much pressure against it there was no way he could escape the friction that was rubbing against it. "Please... please... let me... touch you..." Begging softly, he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted, his hips were arching and shuddering, quivering with each rough thrust. "You... make me... so hot..." Whimpering, his pleasure was too much and he couldn't even squirm, just letting himself melt against the feeling of those hands on his body.

Magnus moaned softly against the slender throat, hissing as that valve clamped down so tightly around his spike that he could hardly pull out of that wet valve, forcing him to press in hard and grinding fiercely against that warm aft, delighting in the wonderful feeling of having the mech he loved sprawled out beneath him. "You're so tight... you just enjoy having me inside of you."

A whimpering laugh escaped Hot Rod, his ankles locked around the back of his lover's legs, keeping him in place as best he could. "How could you guess?" It was crazy, both of them rocking together, hot and heavy, unable to escape the slow grind and spiral down into that well of pleasure that awaited them.

"Smug..."

"Don't forget... cocky..."

A hard squeeze around Hot Rod's spike was enough to set him off, valve squeezing so hard Magnus couldn't even withdraw an inch, the muscle cables wrapping tightly around him, wringing the fluids from his spike as he overloaded inside of his lover, filling him with wet heat. His lover's sweet voice filling the air of his quarters, wailing out his pleasure as he collapsed back panting against the sheets, Ultra Magnus following him down, both of them overheating and barely able to stay online as their lubricant dampened bodies curled around each other.

Arms were curling around Ultra Magnus's frame, hugging him close, fingers stroking over his helm and a fingertip lightly caressed his antenna, gaining him another very soft groan from the mech. It was rather enjoyable, his head still resting warmly on that shoulder, just delighting in the fact that they were together, here in the darkness of his quarters they were together...

"How did I do?" A pair of pale blue optics peeked upwards at Hot Rod, before burying his face against the warm throat, one large arm wrapping around the slender waist.

"Brilliantly. I was caught between pleasure and ecstasy all the way. You know... maybe we should try a little bondage."

Blue optics widened, cheekplates flushing and Ultra Magnus's mouth opened and closed like a fish's, staring at his lover and clearly not knowing what to make of it.

"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you naked, in your office tied to your own chair..."

"Roddy!" Magnus almost squeaked.

"I bet you would love every minute of it."

* * *

**Kinky Fantasies XDDDDD make Magnus blush. **


End file.
